GW 01 : Histoire d'eau
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Une histoire de Gboys mouillés. Ou Comment Duo apprend à nager. Yaoi.
1. Leçon n°1 : Ne pas respirer sous l’eau.

Auteur : Mimi Yuy 

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Leçon de natation en 6 leçons

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Histoire d'eau.

****

Leçon n°1 : Ne pas respirer sous l'eau.

Une silhouette s'échappa du centre de contrôle de l'impressionnant navire de guerre. 

Malgré les grandes bourrasques de pluie et les éclairs violents qui déchiraient le ciel, les pilotes de Gundam combattant les MS ennemis entreposés dans le transporteur, pouvaient suivre l'évolution du jeune homme sur le pont supérieur. Ce dernier était poursuivi par une troupe entière de soldats tous plus en colère les uns que les autres.

Heero – Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a encore fait pour les mettre dans un état pareil ?

Trowa – J'espère qu'il n'a pas renouvelé le petit sketch de la dernière fois.

Wufei – Dites le nous si on vous dérange !!!!!!! * J'y crois pas ! Où allons nous si "regard-de-la-mort" et "porte-de-prison" se mettent à échanger des banalités en pleine mission *

Tous se passait au mieux quand le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre sous l'impact d'une balle. 

Quatre – Duo !!!!!!!!!!!!!

La balle ne semblait pas l'avoir touchée vu comme le garçon battait des bras, mais cela ajouté aux brusques mouvements du bateau sous l'effet de la tempête force 8 qui se déchaînait, suffit à le déséquilibrer suffisamment pour qu'il tombe à pic au fond de l'océan.

Trowa – Heero, Je ne le vois pas remonter !!!!

Heero – Quoi ?

Il tourna dans tous les sens avec Wings sans succès. Où pouvait-il être passé ?

La proximité d'une falaise rendait impossible toute immersion du Gundam sans que ce dernier ne s'écrase contre les rochers. Mais si un telle machine n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir que dire d'un homme. Heero ne réfléchit pas plus de deux millièmes de seconde. Il ouvrit le cockpit et sauta 

Quatre – Heero, tu n'y arriveras jamais, la mer est trop déchaînée !!!

Il n'avait pas terminé que déjà il lui était impossible de distinguer la silhouette du pilote dans la tempête.

Trowa – Laisse le faire. Si quelqu'un peut nous le ramener, c'est bien lui.

Heero passa un long moment sous la surface avant d'apercevoir la longue natte brune suivre, impassible, le courant qui la dirigeait inexorablement vers les falaises.

Heero – * Cet idiot a du s'assommer dans sa chute *

Il attrapa avec poigne le corps inerte et fit de son mieux pour le remonter à la surface puis pour les diriger vers la rive sans lui faire boire plus d'eau. Dans les airs, la tempête ayant redoublée de puissance, il devenait impossible aux pilotes de distinguer leurs ennemis. 

Trowa – Partons !

Quatre – Mais on peut pas les laisser seuls !!! On doit attendre encore !

Wufei – A quoi bon ? Même s'ils réussissent à remonter à la surface nous serons incapable de les apercevoir. Si ça se trouve ils nous attendent déjà depuis longtemps.

Quatre – Ne dites pas ca, il faut…

Trowa – Quatre ! Wufei a raison. Heero se doute bien qu'il nous est maintenant impossible de leur porter secours. Le mieux que nous aillons à faire est de récupérer leur Gundam et de partir à leur recherche en partant de la côte. S'ils s'en sont sorti c'est vers elle qu'ils se dirigeront.

Wufei pris DeathScythe tandis que Trowa se chargeait de Wings zéro.

Trowa – Quatre, dépêche toi !

Quatre – Duo, Heero, je vous en supplie, restez en vie !!

Heero arriva enfin sur la plage. 

Le chemin avait été long jusque là et ce temps venait peut-être d'être fatal à son ami. Aussi, à peine sortis de l'eau salée, il tenta un très long massage cardiaque entrecoupé de bouche à bouche. Combien de temps avait-il répété les mêmes gestes. Il n'aurait su le dire. Une seule chose était sûre, il ne cesserait qu'avec le retour à la vie du Dieu de la mort. Et ce pour quoi il priait de tout son cœur arriva enfin.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Mais ses efforts n'avaient pas été fait en vain. Qu'espérer de mieux que deux petits yeux de couleur cobalt emprunts d'inquiétude et des lèvres qui se détachent des vôtres.

Duo - * Ô_Ô Des lèvres !!!!!!!!!!!!!! *

Heero – Ca vas ?

Il allait lui répondre quand l'eau remonta à sa gorge l'obligeant à la cracher sur le sable.

Heero – N'essaie pas de parler tout de suite.

Duo devait rêver. Il lui semblait voir des larmes couler le long des joues du soldat parfait.

Duo - * C'est la pluie idiot, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se mette à pleurer ? *

Heero – Trowa doit se douter de notre situation, ils ne vont donc pas tarder à venir nous chercher. En attendant, on reste trop exposé sur cette plage alors on va avancer un petit peu. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Duo fit signe que oui d'un coup de tête et s'apprêtait à se lever quand Heero lui présenta son dos.

Heero – Grimpe !

Duo – C'est bon, je peux marcher.

Heero – Je ne te demande pas si tu **peux** marcher mais de grimper !

Comme l'assassin ne se décidait pas, l'homme au regard de glace insista.

Heero – Je ne te laisse pas le choix. C'est ça ou une position nettement moins confortable

Duo n'apprécia pas le ton employé mais s'exécuta malgré tout, se sachant trop faible pour riposter physiquement face à lui.

Duo - * Ce fou serait capable de m'assommer pour que je reste tranquille * 

Ils marchèrent _(enfin Heero marcha)_ un bon moment sous un vent glacial durant lequel l'Américain finit par s'endormir profondément, laissant reposer sa tête sur l'une des épaules de son sauveur. Ce dernier eut un profond soulagement en repérant une petite camionnette se diriger dans leur direction. 

Heero – * Trowa ! Je savais que tu nous retrouverais *

Arrivés devant la maison qu'ils utilisaient comme planque, Quatre voulu réveiller l'apprenti poisson.

Heero – Pas la peine, je vais le monter directement.

Heero reprit donc pour la seconde fois dans la journée le pauvre Duo dans ses bras pour le déposer délicatement sur son lit. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il prit ensuite l'initiative de lui retirer sa tenue de combat pour un pyjama " made in Quatre ", avant de le calfeutrer bien au chaud sous une grosse couette moelleuse.

Au rez-de-chaussée.

Quatre – C'est fou ce qu'il peut être protecteur quand il s'y met.

Trowa – Ne lui en veux pas. Il a dut avoir très peur.

Quatre – Je le sens bien, d'ailleurs il continue d'être extrêmement inquiet. 

Wufei – Il y a de quoi, une personne peut très bien mourir plusieurs heures après avoir échappé à une noyade.

Quatre – Comment ?

Wufei – Toute l'eau accumulée dans son corps n'étant pas rejetée pas les voies normales, elle s'accumule dans les poumons provoquant une noyade post traumatique 

__

(Si vous y croyez pas aller vous plaindre à ''Malibu Beach'' pour leurs supers explications ^_^°)

Quatre – Pourquoi ne l'emmenons nous pas à l'hôpital dans ce cas ?

Trowa – Nous nous sommes fait très repérer, et si nous y allons il faudra en sortir par la force. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. 

Quatre – Alors quoi ? On va le laisser mourir ici ?????

Heero – (venant de redescendre) Nous n'irons quand cas de nécessité.

Quatre – Heero ?

Les trois pilotes fixèrent le jeune homme qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup leur manque de retenu !

Heero – Quoi ?

Quatre – Heu.. rien ! * Tu viens juste d'émettre la possibilité de faire tomber toute une mission pour Duo ^___^ *

Duo se réveilla en pleine nuit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Son estomac n'avait semble t'il, pas apprécié les eaux glacées et polluées du Pacifique.

Duo - * Je vais mourir !!!!!!!! *

Une main fraîche, vient au même moment à son secours, lui retenant ses cheveux. 

Duo – * Merci Quatre, t'es toujours là pour moi, toi * 

Quand il eut fini, il se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune arabe qui ayant constaté ses tremblements, venait de le couvrir d'une couverture.

Duo – Je te remercie. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais ça va mal.

Heero – Effet post traumatique standard pour une personne ayant échappé à la noyade.

Il se retourna avec précipitation.

Duo – HEERO ?!?!?!?! Je …..je croyais que c'était Quatre.

Heero – Désolé de te décevoir.

Duo – Mais non …. enfin……je ……. Tu… 

__

Soupir

Duo - * Y'en a marre ! Pourquoi je suis pas fichu d'aligner trois mots, le peu de fois où il devient gentil avec moi ? *

Heero – Faim ?

Duo – Partagé. Pour être honnête je meurs de faim, mais d'un autre coté j'ai pas envie d'alimenter la machine pour subir ça toute la nuit.

Heero – Suis moi !

Duo – Hum ? _(rôles inversés ?)_

Heero – Viens !

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, une fois sortie de la pièce.

Duo – Maaaaaaaa tu m'emmènes où là ???

Il le descendit au salon et le poussa sur le canapé.

Heero – Reste là, je reviens !

Duo suivit les consignes pas vraiment dans son assiette et le vit revenir avec de quoi manger.

Duo – Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée ça !

Heero – Maintenant que tu t'es débarrassé de l'eau stockée par ton organisme tu peux manger. Dans le cas contraire on aurait dut t'emmener faire un lavage d'estomac.

Duo – Pour ? * Est-ce que je veux vraiment le savoir moi ? * 

Heero – T'empêcher de te noyer par retardement ?

Duo – Comme les bombes ? * Mais de quoi il me cause là ? *

Heero – (désabusé par tant d'ineptie) * C'est pas vrai d'être aussi stupide * Fais moi confiance et mange si t'as faim. * au moins il parle plus quand il a la bouche pleine *

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'attaqua tel un ogre à l'assiette posée devant lui. Une fois sa " mission " terminée, le sommeil reprit le dessus et le jeune homme s'effondra quasiment sur les genoux d'Heero.

Ce dernier le laissa faire_ (aucun témoin et Duo trop dans la choucroute pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit au réveil)_ changeant lui même de position dans le but de le garder dans ses bras un petit moment, histoire de le réchauffer un tout petit peu et sans arrières pensées essaie t-il de se persuader _(^_^ faut bien qu'il se trouve des raisons valables)_. Mais il avait surestimé ses propres forces car il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

Petit à petit les deux pilotes bougèrent, trouvant instinctivement la position la plus confortable pour eux deux.

Au petit matin Duo émergea le premier pour se rendre compte dans son limbe nuageux de sa position : Heero le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement sans le réveiller. 

Mais pourquoi bouger quand on est si bien dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime ? 

Il resta blottit contre lui, profitant de cette instant de pur bonheur.

Heero se posa une question : Pourquoi les couvertures étaient-elles si lourdes ce matin ?

Duo n'avait tout de même pas encore vidé son armoire sur son lit comme la dernière fois ?

Puis la dite couverture bougea très légèrement laissant échapper un petit soupir de bien être. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il se rappela de tout : la mission, le sauvetage et cette irraisonnable envie de le garder contre lui. Deux lagons améthystes le regardaient avec des petites bulles de bonheur, derrière lesquelles se cachait de la crainte. Duo aurait-il peur de lui ?

Duo – Bonjours _(plutôt timide ce matin là)_

Heero – Hum !

Duo - * Glups * Je suis désolé de mettre laissé aller comme ça contre toi cette nuit, mais j'ai pas osé bouger pour pas te réveiller.

Heero – Hum ! _(Quel vocabulaire cet homme, me amor **_**)_

Duo - * re-glups ! * Désolé.

Il allait s'écarter, mais Heero ne desserra pas sa prise. Bien au contraire, laissant un Duo perplexe.

Duo - * Je rêve ou il veut pas que je bouge ? * 

Et là surprise

Heero – Duo !

Duo – Vi ?

Heero – Ferme là !

Et sans rien ajouter le japonais se rendormit.

Duo – * Que…. Mais ….. QUOI ?????????? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? *

Trop surpris pour y croire il se contenta d'apprécier ce beau rêve en se blottissant contre son fantasme, se laissant complètement aller sur lui.

Duo - * Mouaaaaaaaaaaa je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuu *

Trowa se leva comme chaque matin le premier, pour descendre préparer le petit déjeuné d'un certain blond qui n'allait plus tarder à le rejoindre pour leur longue discussion quotidienne. Mais quelque chose semblait différent ce matin là. Il sentait une présence inhabituelle qui le poussa à se diriger vers le salon. Ce qu'il y aperçu le rassura aussitôt. 

Trowa – * Deux âmes perdus en quête d'amour * 

__

(oui oui Trowa devient poète à ses heures perdues, vive l'influence de Qua-chan !)

Il s'approcha sans bruit vers le canapé et n'avait pas encore touché l'un d'eux que le soldat parfait le regardait prêt à tuer tout agresseur.

Trowa – Ce n'est que moi Heero ! Désolé de te réveiller, mais je voulais savoir si nous devions l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

Heero se détendit en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son meilleur ami, son confident.

Heero – Pas la peine, il s'est débarrassé du problème cette nuit.

Trowa – J'aurais pu m'en douter. Tu ne réagirais pas si bien si ce n'était pas le cas !!

Heero – Dis tout de suite que je me laisse aller !

Trowa – Rassure toi, tu restes toujours aussi efficace, je te trouve juste un peu plus "détendu" qu'hier soir.

Trowa – (lui montrant Duo de la tête) Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne risque plus rien ?

Heero le regarda à son tour avec une expression affectueuse comme il n'en avait jamais montré et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, malgré la présence d'une tiers personne. 

Heero – Comment peut-il dormir si profondément ?

Trowa – Tout simplement parce qu'il sait que tu es là pour prendre soin de lui ?

Heero – Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le droit de lui montrer ce que je ressens. Si tu savais comme je vous envie toi et Quatre.

Trowa – Ne dis pas ça ! Cela ne tient qu'à toi que vous soyez tout aussi heureux. Ne laisse pas ton entraînement avoir raison de votre bonheur. Et puis t'es pas censé écouter ce que dicte ta conscience toi ?

Heero – Hum !

Bien loin de ses habitudes, Heero laissa échapper un micro petit sourire et s'apprêta à se lever.

Trowa – Bouge pas ! Quelque chose me dit que tu as encore besoin de sommeil. Et puis personne n'est levé à part moi. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Heero – Merci.

Et l'adolescent se laissa repartir, une fois encore dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quatre rejoint Trowa dans la cuisine portant l'un de ses éternels pyjamas à l'effigie de petits ours polaires. 

Trowa – Bien dormis ?

Quatre – Hum hum, #^_^# Surtout vers le petit matin.

Trowa – M'étonne pas !

Quatre – Comment va Duo ?

Trowa – Va voir par toi même dans le salon, mais un conseil ne fait pas un bruit.

Trop curieux Quatre s'y dirigea et tomba sur un spectacle des plus chou.

Trowa – (le suivant de près) Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Quatre – ^__^ L'estomac de Duo a encore frappé.

Il pris l'assiette vide posée sur la petite table basse et repartit dans la cuisine, son m'amour sous le bras.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait enfouis sous une énorme couette bien chaude, la tête reposant sur un oreiller en plume.

Duo – * Zut, c'était un si beau rêve *

Attristé par le dur retour à la réalité, il ne quitta pas tout suite son nid. Mais le sel de l'eau de mer ne cessant de lui démanger les cheveux il dut se contraindre à se lever pour aller prendre une douche.

Le rescapé des eaux descendit enfin, pas très joyeux d'avoir été aussi stupide pour s'être fait aussi facilement avoir lors de leur dernière mission.

Heero – Enfin réveillé ?

Duo – BONJOUR, monsieur-je-fait-jamais-la-grasse-matinée, ET je vais très bien au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

Quatre – Duo !!!!!!! Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ???

Duo – Super ! C'est gentil de t'en soucier TOI !!! 

Il visa méchamment du regard le pilote de Wings zéro, qui n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de le lui demander, ni même de prendre la peine de lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un Bonjour.

Quatre – Ne te vexe pas mais t'en as pas l'air. Je croyais qu'après cette nuit, tu serais tout joyeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin ?

Duo – Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé, Quatre ? Je dois dormir depuis presque 24 heures !!!

Quatre – Oui mais !

Heero les stoppa en leur hurlant qu'ils avaient suffisamment attendu Duo et qu'ils passaient maintenant tous à table avec ou sans eux.

Quatre – On arrive !

Après leur déjeuner, Heero et Wufei durent s'absenter pour aller aux nouvelles et s'assurer que leur dernière opération était un succès.

Quatre – Bien, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

Duo – Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire : depuis ma noyade je n'ai repris conscience que depuis moins d'une heure !

Trowa – Tu ne te souviens pas d'être descendu manger la nuit dernière ?

Duo – Non, ça c'est ce que j'ai rêvé ……….Que…….. Ô.Ô …QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre – Tu te souviens maintenant ?

Duo – Me dites pas que j'ai vraiment dormi une partie de la nuit dans ses bras sur le canapé ????????

Un signe imperceptible de la tête de Trowa lui fit comprendre que si.

Duo – OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre – Alors maintenant que tu sais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Duo – Bah quoi. On a quand même rien fait de plus que de dormir !

Trowa – Duo, pour Heero c'est comme s'il venait de te construire la muraille de chine !

Duo – Maaaaaaaaa qu'est-ce que je vais faire mouaaaaaaaaaaaa ?????

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur l'intéressé laissant passer un méga silence….

Heero - * Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ca, ceux là ? * …

………Que Wufei brisa :

Wufei – Nouvelle mission !

A suivre…


	2. Leçon n°2 : Battre bras et jambes en mes...

Auteur : Mimi Yuy 

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Leçon de natation en 6 leçons

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Histoire d'eau.

****

Leçon n°2 : Battre bras et jambes en mesure.

Les pilotes 01 et 02 étaient dans la soute d'un énorme paquebot de marchandise. En raison d'un problème de dernière minute sur leur mission, ils venaient de se faire arrêter et enfermer dans une petite capsule hermétique.

Duo – C'est vraiment pas ma semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire de nous maintenant ?

Heero – Simple : Nous tuer !

Duo – Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé. A quoi ça leur sert de nous enfermer avant, s'ils veulent nous tuer ????

Heero – Témoins gênant enfermés dans un petit espace clos aux ouvertures soudées, totalement hermétique à toute entrée d'oxygène. Cause de la mort : Asphyxie, en cas d'ouverture automatique : noyade, attaque de requin voir en dernier recours, témoins qui s'entretuent en raison de leurs sujets de conversation.

Duo – Heero, rappelle moi de toujours être de ton coté, t'as vraiment l'esprit MALSAIN comme mec !

Un brusque mouvement les informèrent qu'ils bougeaient et l'amerrissage leur confirma les hypothèses d'Heero.

Duo – J'en ai marre de la flotte moi ! Y'a quelqu'un qui a écris que je devais mourir noyé ou quoi ????

__

(c'est pas moi ^_^°)

Heero – Duo !

Duo – ouiiiiiii ?

Heero – fou toi ailleurs !

Duo – Vouiiiiiiii °#^_^# 

Soudain ils atteignirent le fond de l'océan.

Duo – Tu vas être content, je risque plus de te tomber dessus, on ne bouge plus.

L'assassin à la longue natte commença alors à tourner en rond _(du moins ce qu'il en pouvait, dans cet espace réduit),_ répétant sans cesse leur situation devant un Heero impassible, prostré sur lui même, les yeux fermés.

Heero – Duo, tu veux bien te taire s'il te plait.

Duo – Quoi !!! On peut savoir en quoi ca te pose un problème ? T'as peur que je consomme tout l'oxygène ? Et puis tu peux pas me regarder quand je te parle ?

Heero rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Heero – Duo, je …(il loupa la fin de sa phrase ce qui rendit Duo soudain plus attentif) et puis à quoi bon te le cacher alors qu'on va mourir. (là il devient TRES intéressé) je suis claustrophobe, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler que nous sommes sous 500m d'eau, à 2 dans moins de 1,5 m² je t'en serais reconnaissant. Quand au fait que je gardais les yeux fermés, ce n'est que la dernière alternative qu'il me reste pour ne pas voir ces fichues parois se rapprocher sans cesse de moi.

Duo en resta sans voix, car son ami était à mille lieux de présenter un quelconque signe de panique. Il s'assit à ses cotés, décidé à faire un effort pour lui.

Duo – T'es vraiment claustrophobe ?

Heero – hum _(=oui)_

Duo – Tu n'en donnes vraiment pas l'air.

Heero – Ca ne change pas le fait que combattre toute l'armée d'OZ n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je vis ici.

Duo – Tu peux pas tourner-virer comme tout le monde et montrer un peu ce que tu ressens dans ce cas là.

Heero – Et ça changerait quoi ?

Duo – Pour toi ? Rien. Ca me rassurerait juste de te savoir un peu plus vivant. 

__

Silence 

Duo – Comment tu fais avec Wings ? On peux pas dire que ce soit spacieux le cockpit.

Heero – Simple : J'en ai le contrôle, je m'y sens en sécurité et au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué : ON A VUE SUR L'EXTERIEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo - °^_^;;;; Effectivement ici on est dans une minuscule boite de conserve, sans lumière, à dériver dans les profondeurs de l'océan avec assez d'oxygène pour tenir quoi ? Une heure ?

Heero – Tu m'aides vraiment là. Je te remercie.

Duo - * Oups * Désolé.

Duo – Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant aussi.

Un seul soupir suffit pour le faire taire, un très très court instant.

Duo – J'ai compris j'en parle plus.

En y réfléchissant bien le Shinigami sentait bien une toute ch'tite minuscule tension émaner du soldat parfait. Duo savait que pour certaine personne la sensation d'encaissement était pire que la mort et pour qu'il doute de sa maîtrise il fallait qu'Heero soit au stade maximal de l'angoisse. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire : lui changer les idées ^__^

Duo – Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

Heero – Je ne veux pas le savoir.

__

Mais depuis quand Duo écoute t'il ce qu'on lui dit ?

Duo – A tous ce qu'on pourrait faire sans que personne ne le sache.

Duo se plaça alors genou à terre, face à sa victime toujours assise prostrée sur elle même.

Duo – Heero ?

Heero – hum ? _(=Quoi encore)_

A peine avait-il relevé la tête que Duo lui emprisonnait les lèvres.

…………..

Suite à de longues minutes ces dernières se séparèrent enfin.

Heero – On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

Duo – (tout content de son effet) Je te change les idées !!! Et pas la peine de jouer les vierges effarouchées avec moi, je l'ai pas rêvé cette langue qui est venu jouer avec la mienne.

Heero vira pivoine alors que Duo profitait de l'avoir choqué pour repartir à la charge.

Duo - * miammmmmm * #^_^#

Durant ce second baiser, emprunt d'une certaine douceur, Duo se rapprocha de plus en plus près de son partenaire adossé depuis le début contre l'une des parois, les mains à terre, trop stupéfait pour réagir d'une quelconque manière. Séparés de nouveau, Duo ravala sa salive inquiet de la réaction de son homme.

Duo – Tu…m'en veux ?

Heero – hum _(=non ?)_

Duo – pioufff * soulagé ! enfin je crois *

Duo soupira avant de se laisser aller contre lui, attendant patiemment d'être repoussé encore une fois. Mais étonnement, il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille alors qu'Heero faisait en sorte qu'il puisse reposer son dos contre son torse. En réponse à cela l'américain lui caressa doucement ses avant bras dans l'espoir de le rassurer un peu_, (et d'en profiter beaucoup °^_^!)_

Duo – Heero, tu crois pas qu'il est temps qu'on parle à cœur ouvert ?

Heero – Pas ici.

Duo – Pourquoi ? * Petit espace + peu d'oxygène = Heero-j'ai-peur-de-rien-yuy pas à l'aise, pas à l'aise = pas de vocabulaire, déjà que c'est pas glorieux en temps normal °^_^;; * Question stupide Ok ! Mais promet moi que ça passera en toute priorité quand on sera sorti d'ici ! * Tant qu'y'a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir *

Heero – hum _(=oui)_

Fait rarissime, Heero réalisa une ébauche de sourire mais lui faisant dos, le jeune homme responsable de son dégèle n'en vit rien. Enfin si, puisque ce dernier se retourna plus vif que l'éclair ^_^.

Duo – Tu promets ?

Heero – hum !!!!!! _(=oui)_

Duo – T'as intérêt à pas me mentir et à la tenir cette promesse !

Heero – "I run, I hide, but I never lie !"

Trop de bonheur d'un coup : Heero qui se confie à lui, Heero qui suit une conversation civilisée avec lui, Heero qui fait de l'humour, Heero qui lui sourit, Heero je-suis-un-Iceberg qui cite une de ses phrases fétiches !!

Pas de doute, ils allaient y passé cette fois-ci !

Duo se jeta au cou de l'homme aimé de sorte à pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau _(tant qu'à mourir autant en profiter jusqu'aux dernières secondes)_ quand une série de mouvements violents les firent se cogner et se renverser de tous cotés. Au bout de quelques minutes, la caisse se posa enfin avant qu'une porte ne soit dégagée laissant apparaître la lumière du soleil et trois visages curieux.

Wufei – Vous êtes encore en vie ?

Duo – Tu pouvais pas y aller plus doucement !!!!!!!!!!! T'es un abrutis fini ou quoi ??

Quatre – Finalement ils leur restaient encore un peu d'oxygène.

Wufei – On aurait du attendre encore un peu, ils auraient été plus calme !

Quatre – Ne dit pas des choses pareils alors qu'on ne le pense pas.

Wufei – Parle pour toi !

Trowa – Wufei, Quatre on se calme ! Duo tu poses ce couteau …. Et tout de suite !

Duo – Hum ……

Wufei – Et toi tu dis rien ?

Heero – Omae o korozu Wufei !

Wufei – C'est qu'un moment j'ai eu peur.

De retour dans leur planque !

Duo – C'est décidé je ne mets plus les pieds sur un bateau. Et je refuse toute mission liée d'une manière à une autre à de l'eau !!!!!

Il monta directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le grand silencieux. Depuis qu'ils étaient sorti de cette fichue caisse, Heero n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Certes, il n'avait jamais brillé par ses longues discussions, mais après ces deux derniers jours il aurait pu faire un petit effort. Enfin, dés qu'ils trouveraient un peu de temps à eux, ils auraient enfin cette discussion à cœur ouvert qu'il lui avait promis. Et après une nuit à dormir contre lui et deux longs et langoureux baisers, l'issue de cette dernière n'effrayait plus beaucoup l'un des principaux intéressés.

Duo - * J'ai plus qu'à trouver la raison de son tout nouveau mutisme et c'est gagné *

Il décida de mettre à profit sa période : " je boude dans mon coin " pour trouver une réponse.

Duo - * Ca y est ! Je suis sûr que le soldat parfait s'en veux de m'avoir confié qu'il n'était pas si parfait que ça *

Lorsque Iceberg-man-le-retour remonta à son tour, Duo ne lui laissa pas une chance et entama le sujet sans détour alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre au lit. _(et ils dorment dans des lits jumeaux !)_

Duo – Heero, je voulais te dire, pour ce que tu m'as confié ce matin, c'est pas la peine d'en faire une fixation. On a tous nos craintes, et y a pas de honte à les avouer. Je considère qu'il vaut mieux les assumer que de les ignorer jusqu'au jour ou elles finissent par avoir raison de vous. * Ouh ! la phrase ^_^ !!*

Heero – (voix très dure) Tu parles en connaisseur ? 

Duo – Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif ! Mais si tu veux le savoir. Oui, je parle en connaissance de cause.

Heero – Tu n'aimes pas l'eau et tu ne sais pas nager. Je me trompe ?

Duo – Non. Donc même si je n'avais pas été assommé par l'impact avec la surface de l'eau, je me serais noyé sans ton intervention, hier.

Heero – Quelle équipe de choc !

Duo – Et après ! Ca prouve au moins qu'on reste avant tout des humains !!

Petite pause

Heero – Tu peux apprendre si tu le souhaites !

Duo – Apprendre quoi ?

Heero – A nager ! Tu sais déjà maîtriser ta peur de l'eau quand tu te trouves en sa présence alors autant savoir rester à la surface, histoire de t'éviter la noyade pour la prochaine fois !

Duo – Tu te rends compte que ce que tu me proposes c'est comme si je te demandais de t'enfermer volontairement dans un placard tout les soirs pendant trois heures, histoire que tu te fasses à l'idée que l'on survit aux espaces restreints.

Heero – C'est à peu près ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire durant mon entraînement. Et je serais prêt à le renouveler si ça pouvait t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre à …..

Duo – Mais t'es DINGUE !!!!! J'irais jamais te demander une chose pareille !!! 

Un court silence s'installa laissant aux deux protagonistes le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

Duo – Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi, si je me présente à des cours de natation à mon âge !

Heero – T'es pas obligé d'aller à des cours, je peux t'apprendre si tu le souhaites.

Duo – Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Heero – Si tu acceptes de m'écouter. Oui.

Duo – Ben t'as peut-être pas tort. Je veux bien faire un essais. 

Duo – En fait c'est un détail que les professeurs ont un peu oublié sur L5. Comme on avait pas d'eau, ils ont pas pensé que j'en avais jamais vu avant de venir sur terre.

Heero – Nous partons demain sur les lieux de notre nouvelle mission, nous aviserons sur place quand commencer. En attendant tais toi un peu, j'aimerais dormir !

Duo – * #^_^# Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour être un peu seul avec lui *

A suivre…


	3. Leçon n°3 : Pour survivre à son instruct...

Auteur : Mimi Yuy 

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Leçon de natation en 6 leçons

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Histoire d'eau.

****

Leçon n°3 : Pour survivre à son instructeur, le silence est d'or.

Avec leur chance habituelle. Leur nouvelle habitation se situait tout à coté d'une petite plage très peu fréquentée.

Il fut donc convenu qu'ils s'y rejoignent chaque matin avant l'arrivé des premiers promeneurs.

Les deux protagonistes étaient habillés de ces combinaisons de surfeurs moulantes qui n'allaient pas les aider à ne pas ressentir de gênes l'un envers l'autre.

Dans la cuisine avant leur départ.

Duo – Bonjour !

Quatre – Alors c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ?

Duo – * glups ! * Voui.

Quatre – Tiens c'est pour toi.

Le jeune blond tendit un jolie paquet à son ami. Trop curieux pour avoir une quelconque retenu, Duo s'en empara pour l'ouvrir comme un sauvage. 

Duo – Mais c'est ……

Quatre – ^__^ 

Duo – ……une bouée en forme de Gundam ! 

Quatre – Ca te plait ? 

Duo – C'est trop chouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Wufei – ^^ C'est pas vraiment l'adjectif qui me venait à l'esprit.

Duo – Tais toi ! Rabat joie.

Quatre – Bon courage !!!!

Duo – Merci

Quatre – Et Heero n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

Heero – hum.

Sur la plage.

Duo – Mais elle va être froideeeeeeeeeee.

Heero – Duo ! Tu en as vraiment peur ou tu me joues la comédie depuis le départ ?

Duo – Heero ! I run, I hide but I…

Heero – …never lie. Je sais.

Duo – C'est vrai je sais pas trop ce que c'est ! Un mélange de crainte et de peur de l'inconnu ?

Heero – Alors on va commencer par te familiariser avec elle. Viens !

Il s'avança vers l'eau et y entra ses pieds. Se retournant, il constata que son élève ne le suivait déjà plus.

Duo – Y'a pas de requins là dedans ?

Heero – Qui t'as mis ces idées en tête ?

Duo – Toi et il y a moins de deux jours ! Tu t'en souviens plus ? C'était entre la noyade et les témoins qui s'entre tuent !

Heero – Tu n'as rien à craindre. Cette plage est protégée par une barrière de corail qui leur est impossible de franchir.

Duo – Oh !

Il allait mettre son pied, suivi de près par des yeux cobalts qui ne le quittaient plus du regard, quand il stoppa une fois encore son geste.

Duo – Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que l'un d'entre eux n'a pas réussi à la franchir ta barrière ou qu'elle n'a pas une faille du style, grande porte avec une affiche : "Entrez tous ! votre dîner vous attend !"

Heero – Duo !!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo – Quoi ! "Duo !!!!!!!!!!!" C'est pas si impossible que ça, non ?

Heero allait déjà craquer mais se rappela ses bonnes résolutions et les conseils de Quatre. Après tout, tout ce cinéma n'était-il pas une manière détournée de reculer au maximum sa confrontation avec cet élément liquide qui lui inspirait tant de crainte.

Heero – Duo, même si une personne avait réussi à transporter un tel animal jusqu'ici dans le seul but de te tuer, leur taille les empêche d'approcher du bord du rivage. Alors tu n'as rien a craindre de leur part aujourd'hui. Quand il sera question d'aller là où tu n'as plus pied nous irons dans une piscine. 

Duo – Oui mais.

Heero – Duo ! Tu es déjà dans l'eau !

L'intéressé regarda ses pieds déjà recouverts de cette eau salée si prédatrice. Son professeur avait réussi à le faire avancer en lui parlant. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne parlait jamais sans qu'il n'y est une bonne explication. Heero lui prit alors les mains et l'entraîna, en reculant, dans son sillage.

Heero – Tu n'as pas de raison à la craindre. La mer est le lieu qui protège et génère la vie. La terre ne serait pas si belle sans elle………….

Duo se laissa bercer pas les belles paroles de son ami entrant toujours plus loin dans l'eau. Lorsque le niveau atteint leurs tailles, il lui expliqua les bases de la natation.

Duo – Je sens que t'as pas fini de me répéter tout cela.

Heero – Autant de fois qu'il le faudra ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Aller viens !

Duo – Où ?

Heero – On sort !

Duo – Mais ?

Heero – On en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Pas la peine d'aller trop vite.

Duo – Merci.

Heero – Et pas la peine de me remercier à chaque fois, je fais ça pour nous tous et les missions. Ton incapacité à te sortir de l'eau pourrait finir par être fatale à l'un d'entre nous.

Duo n'apprécia plus du tout la fin de cette première leçon. Tout avait si bien débuté.

Heero lui parlant des beautés de l'univers, Heero l'aidant à vaincre ses angoisses avec une belle patience. Pourquoi avoir eu ce besoin d'ajouter qu'il ne faisait pas tout cela pour lui mais pour le bien du groupe. Il stoppa net sur le chemin du retour

Duo – Alors c'était juste pour ça que tu voulais m'apprendre ?

Heero – * non * …

Duo – Bien, se sera comme tu le souhaites, je ne te remercierais plus pour le temps que tu me consacreras.

Heero stoppa à son tour, dépassé par celui qu'il venait de faire souffrir.

Heero – * Pardonne moi, je n'en suis toujours pas capable * …

Duo – Tu traînes !

Il reprit son chemin décidé à assumer son manque de courage.

A leur retour Quatre ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Duo lui avait avoué être extrêmement heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec celui qui lui inspirait tant de bonheur. Il était persuadé de pouvoir trouver ainsi le moment idéal pour lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Après tout ils avaient encore franchi une énorme étape lors de leur séjour forcé dans cette fichue boite de ferraille.

Quatre – Alors cette première leçon ?

Duo – Je vais me changer !

Quatre – Heero qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il a pas réussi à vaincre sa peur de l'eau, c'est ça ?

Heero – Non, il assume totalement ce problème. Il s'agit de ce que je lui est dit en rentrant.

Quatre – C'est pas possible !!! Il était pas censé réagir de cette manière !!!!!!

Heero – Lui dire que je lui apprend à nager pour le bien de nos missions n'était peut-être pas, le plus juste et le plus approprié en la situation.

Quatre – Peut-être ? ? ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ? Tu pouvais pas te contenter d'aborder vos sentiments respectifs pour commencer ?

Heero – Quatre ce n'est pas si évident !

Quatre – Ca risque pas de s'arranger si tu prends l'habitude de trouver les mots qu'il faut pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Heero – hum. _(=laisse moi tranquille)_

Quatre – Et c'est pas en rentrant dans ton mutisme habituel et en me fuyant que tu résoudras quoique ce soit Yuy!

Trowa – Laisse tomber Quatre !

Quatre – Mais si personne ne fait rien ils vont finir par ne jamais réussir à …..

Trowa le força à se tourner vers lui, lui prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Trowa – Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger. 

Quatre – Tu as peut-être raison. Mais je ne leur laisse pas plus d'une semaine avant de m'en mêler.

Trowa – * Alors espérons pour eux qu'ils deviennent un peu plus rapide *

Dans la nuit qui suivie, de légers appels à l'aide se firent entendre d'une des chambres.

Heero – Duo ?

L'assassin ne cessait de s'agiter énergiquement entre ses draps semblant revivre ses tristes expériences passées.

Heero – Duo, réveil toi, tu fais un cauchemar.

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de ses songes pour fixer violemment le visage qui lui faisait face.

Duo – (pas très aimable) Heero ! 

Heero – Tu te sens mieux ?

Duo – Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Heero – Rien, tu m'as appelé dans ton sommeil alors je suis venu.

Duo – * °^_^;;; Ok, penser à ne plus parler en dormant, ça me pose toujours des problèmes d'une manière ou d'une autre *

Heero voulu alors lui repousser une mèche de cheveux échappée de la natte durant le sommeil agité de son compagnon, quand celui-ci, lui repoussa très violemment sa main.

Duo – * Pourquoi je fais ça moi ? Je rêve que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me rassurer le temps que je me rendorme, et au moindre geste de ta part je te repousse ? *

Heero – Désolé.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour le laisser….. 

Duo - * Non, ne pars pas ! Me laisse pas, j'ai besoin que tu restes près de moi, je veux encore sentir ta présence à mes cotés, restes ! *

… Quand, semblant répondre à un appel silencieux, il arrêta son mouvement pour rester assis sur le bord du lit.

Heero – Duo.

Duo – Oui. * Il est resté, j'ai réussis à ce qu'il reste !!!!!!!!!! ^________^*

Heero – Pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, je garde l'idée que TU dois apprendre à nager avant toute chose pour ta propre survie et le bon déroulement des missions. 

Duo - * Et qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me dire ça, à un moment pareil ! Il crois que je suis pas assez mal en point, pour sentir le besoin d'en rajouter ? * 

Heero – En ce qui concerne MES motivations personnelles, tu dois savoir qu'elles n'ont strictement aucun rapport avec tous cela !

Duo – * Ô_o Résumons :

1. Je dois passer pour un idiot chaque matin, cauchemarder toutes les nuits et mourir d'angoisse devant chaque point d'eau pour les missions.

2. Il veux me torturer dans cette fichue eau chaque jour que Dieu fait pour une raison différentes des dites missions !

Conclusion : * Développes ! 

Heero - * Tu crois pas que j'ai assez parlé pour une vie entière ? *

Duo - * T'avais pas qu'à commencer à dire trois mots de suite ! *

__

(Vl'à t'y pas que leurs consciences respectives arrivent à communiquer toutes seules ^__^!)

Heero – Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Toutefois, si tu ne supportes plus que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe, je suis sûr que Quatre se fera un plaisir de me remplacer. Essaie simplement de ne pas abandonner pour autant.

Duo – Barre toi ! * C'est pas vrai, dés qu'il me sort un truc de sympa faut qu'il se sent obligé d'en rajouter pour que ça le devienne soudain nettement moins. *

Au matin, Duo se leva à l'heure prévu et se planta devant un Heero impassible et accessoirement à la mine déconfite en grande discussion avec Quatre !

D – * T'as pas beaucoup dormi toi ! * Je t'attend !

Un peu surpris, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent ignorant totalement à qui était destiné ces tendres mots.

Duo – Quatre … 

Quatre - * O.O Au mon Dieu ! C'est moi !*

Heero - * Il a fait son choix T_T * 

Duo – ….demande au zombi de se dépêcher un peu ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Quatre - * Ouffff *

Heero – * hum ! * hum ! _(même sa conscience à pas envie de lui parler °^_^ !)_

Vu l'ambiance, ils allaient avoir un peu de mal ce matin là, mais il était hors de question pour Duo de lui rendre la tache facile. Il allait lui faire assumer son nouveau rôle d'instructeur !

Heero – Tiens !

Duo – Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Heero – Une planche !

Duo – Pour ?

Heero - * Ok, fallait s'y attendre, il va me faire la vie dure ! * Te retenir à la surface, le temps que tu apprennes les mouvements des jambes.

Duo – Qui sont ?

Heero – Simples !!!!!! Battements répétitifs des jambes, pieds tendus !

Duo – Et où est le piège ?

Heero – Hum ?????

Duo – Ben oui, c'est quoi l'arnaque ?

Heero – Il n'y a pas d'arnaque Duo, ce n'est que de la nage, pourquoi tu veux qu'il y est une arnaque ?

Duo – Ben ça à l'air trop simple pour être vrai !

Heero – C'est dans les mouvements des bras que tu auras le plus de mal, ça et la coordination de l'ensemble.

Duo – Et pourquoi on commence pas par les bras si c'est ce qui va prendre le plus de temps.

Heero – Duo !

Duo- viiiiiii ?

Heero – Encore un mot et je te bâillonne.

Duo – Vi ! * Il n'a jamais tenu aussi longtemps, y a pas à dire, il fait de gros efforts ^_^*

Heero - * je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là, moi *

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent les uns aux autres. Matinée cours de natation, déjeuné pantagruélique et après midi repérages pour leur future mission.

Au bout d'une semaine Heero décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment progressés pour le lancer sans planche.

Au petit déjeuné, c'est avec enthousiasme que le jeune natté en peau de phoque (^_^) se préparait.

Quatre – Alors aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ?

Duo – Viii ^__^

Quatre – Tu te sens prêt ?

Duo – Comme jamais !

Wufei – Oublis pas que là où t'as pas pied, les requins t'y attendent !

Heero – Wufei !

Duo – C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

Heero – Non, les requins n'attaquent pas l'homme sans raison.

Wufei – Mais avec vos tenues qui font de vous des petites otaries °^_^ . Sur qu'ils vous prennent pour leurs desserts favoris .

Duo – Hein ???????

Heero – Toi tu sors !

Le japonais poussa son élève vers la porte alors que ce dernier se retournait soudain très intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Duo – Dis moi que ce qu'il disait est faux.

Comme Heero ne répondait pas, Duo fut soudain nettement moins pressé de se diriger vers la plage.

Duo – Finalement on va remettre ça à demain.

Heero – * Omae o korozu Wufei ! *

Dans la maison.

Quatre – Wufei t'exagères ! Et puis quelle idée t'as eu de lui faire voir tous les "Dents de la mer" cette semaine ?

Wufei – * Basse vengeance *

Sur la plage les choses allèrent un peu mieux. La tension entre l'élève et son instructeur était descendue tout au long de la semaine, au point qu'ils étaient devenus tout deux très attentifs et concentrés sur leurs taches respectives. Leurs efforts portaient leurs fruits : Duo se déplaçait. On ne pouvait pas encore appeler cela de la nage mais il restait à la surface sans aucune difficulté.

Duo – J'y arrives, t'as vu, j'y suis arrivé !!!!!!!!

Heero ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire un chouias, gagné par la joie de son compagnon d'arme.

Heero – Encore une semaine, et tu te déplaceras comme un poisson.

Duo – Youpiiiiiiiiiii

Mais à force de pitreries, l'infatigable Dieu de la Mort, futur Dieu des Mers, se prit allégrement les pieds dans des algues qui, associées à une très grosse vague et une petite absence, le firent tomber et prendre une ENORME tasse. Heero se précipita pour le traîner sur le sable, laissant l'apprenti sous marin (°^_^ ) cracher vainement l'eau salée.

Heero – Ca va mieux ?

Duo – °^_^ Un petit moment de panique rien de plus !

Heero – Bien.

Duo – Heero, je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire, mais je voudrais te remercier du temps que tu prends pour m'aider.

Heero – hum.

Duo – " Hum ! " c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à me dire ? Tu peux pas faire un effort et m'avouer que ça te fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie, de m'aider à passer une étape de ma vie et que tu aurais aimé si la situation était inversée que j'en fasse autant pour toi ou un truc dans ce goût là ?

Heero – Pourquoi me fatiguer puisque tu le sais déjà ?

Duo – Mais non, j'en sais fichtrement rien ! * Rembobine mon gars, il vient de confirmer tout ce que tu lui as dit * Quoi ???

Lasse de tout ces jeux de mots, Heero-plus-envie-d'être-un-glacon-yuy se laissa tomber en arrière, dos au sable.

Heero – Tu te souviens que je t'avais promis une discussion sérieuse ?

Duo – Oui.. 

Heero – Tu ne me l'as jamais redemandé après ça. 

Duo – Non.

Heero – Pourquoi ? Tu ne la désires plus ?

Duo – Si.

Heero – Tu la veux maintenant ?

Duo - ……

Heero – Tant pis.

Il se redressa prêt à partir quand une petite voix loin de son intonation habituelle le stoppa.

Duo – Attend !

Heero – T'as changé d'avis ?

Duo - …… 

Heero – Alors je te laisse.

Duo - * Pourquoi ? pourquoi maintenant ? *

Le jeune homme jusque là si heureux se recroquevilla sur lui même laissant s'échapper des larmes de douleur.

Duo - * Boy's don't cry, boys don't cry, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! *

Une fois douché et changé, Heero redescendit au salon ou le reste de l'équipe avait pris l'habitude d'y vivre la majeure partie de son temps libre.

Heero – Quatre !

Quatre – ^_^ Oui _(une petit rayon de soleil ce garçon)_

Heero – Rend moi service et vas chercher Duo. Il va attraper une pneumonie s'il reste dehors plus longtemps.

Quatre – Oui, mais… pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi même ? Et puis surtout, comment ce fait-il que vous ne soyez pas rentrés ensemble ?

Un seul geste, imperceptible pour un œil non exercé, de la part de Trowa, lui signifia que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de poser ce genre de questions.

Quatre – ^_^ j'y vais tout de suite.

Ne voulant surtout pas être intégré à la discussion qui allait débuter, le pilote de Shenlong s'éclipsa.

Wufei – Bougez pas, je vous laisse !

Trowa – Qu'est-ce qui vous ai encore arrivé ?

Heero – Cette fois-ci je n'y suis pour rien. Faut que je parte !

Trowa – Heero, vous n'arriverez à rien en fuyant chacun de votre coté

Heero – Ce n'est pas qu'à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

Trowa – T'inquiètes pas. Quatre se charge d'en parler à Duo. 

Exaspéré de les voir se mettre dans de tels états alors que leur amour crevait les yeux, Trowa en perdit son sang froid. Il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée pour la refermer violemment avant que son ami ne sorte. 

N'ayant jamais vu le pilote d'HeavyArms ainsi, le soldat parfait en resta muet de stupeur. 

__

(d'accord au final y'a pas vraiment de changement du coté de 01).

Trowa – Ecoute moi bien. Il n'est pas question, que vous nous jouiez les cœurs brisées encore longtemps. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais quand tu rentres, tu lui parles et vous réglez ce problème une bonne fois pour toute. C'est bien compris ?

Heero – Ce sont des menaces ?

Trowa – ^__^ Comme tu n'en as jamais reçu. Mais je te préviens, c'est Quatre qui organisera la sentence. Et tel que je le connais vous vous retrouverez enfermés jusqu'à ce que vos langues ce délient, et pas qu'en paroles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Heero – Laisse moi passer, je vais être en retard.

Trowa se dégagea très légèrement pour permettre l'ouverture de la porte mais laissa son bras en travers.

Trowa – Et t'avises pas de ne pas rentrer ou je viens en personne te rechercher.

Heero – Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, j'avais compris.

Il sortit enfin.

Quatre – Duo ?

Duo - …

Quatre – Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune blond se rapprocha de ce qui était devenu au fil du temps son plus proche ami, le recouvrant au passage d'une grande serviette de bain.

Quatre – Tu vas prendre froid à rester mouillé sous un vent pareil.

Duo – J'ai pas réussi.

Quatre – A faire quoi ?

Duo – Il allait se confier, je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin à moi et j'ai pas pu.

Touché par tant de peine, Quatre l'entoura de ses bras.

Quatre – Ca va aller. Tu verras, tout ça ne sera bientôt qu'un vieux souvenir.

Duo – Là j'en suis plus si sûr.

Quatre – Mais non, c'est juste que vous n'êtes jamais prêt au même moment.

Duo – Comment t'as fait avec Trowa ?

Quatre – Ben je sais pas trop, c'est venu tout naturellement.

Duo – Raconte moi !

Quatre – Si tu y tiens #^_^#, mais rentrons d'abord.

Une fois de retour totalement gelés, dans la maison.

Quatre – Heero est là ?

Un hochement de la tête de Trowa lui informa que non.

Duo – Ca ne m'étonne guère.

Les deux amoureux se questionnèrent en silence avant que le grand brun ne prenne la parole.

Trowa – Vas pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit, il devait rejoindre J pour récupérer notre prochaine mission.

Duo – Il est au courant de ce voyage depuis quand ?

Quatre – On en a parlé hier. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Duo – Ben ……. Non ^^ !

Quatre – Il ne rentre que demain.

Duo – T_T Oh ! 

Dépité, il les laissa pour se morfondre dans sa chambre.

A suivre…


	4. Leçon n°4 : Quand faut y aller, faut y a...

Auteur : Mimi Yuy 

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Leçon de natation en 6 leçons

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Histoire d'eau.

****

Leçon n°4 : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. 

Le lendemain matin, malgré l'absence de son instructeur, le jeune homme décida de se rendre sur la plage.

Quatre – Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ? 

Duo – Après ma si belle prestation d'hier !!!! Inutile, je peux me débrouiller seul à présent.

Le jeune blond aurait souhaité insister, mais se doutant que son ami ne changerait pas d'avis, il jugea préférable d'en rester là. 

Sur ce qui était devenu pour lui leur petite plage, la violente tempête de la veille avait laissée quelques stigmates, du genre grosses vagues, pas géniales pour garder sa tête hors de l'eau.

Duo - * Ben c'est pas si facile d'y entrer quand t'es pas avec moi. *

Ne voulant pas abandonner si près du but, il s'imagina Heero face à lui, Heero et ses paroles réconfortantes, Heero qui lui manquait déjà terriblement, son soldat parfait qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et sans s'en rendre compte il fit ce toujours, si difficile, premier pas. Il avança jusqu'à s'immerger à hauteur de poitrine.

Duo - * Je deviens fou, voilà que les vagues me semblent démesurées maintenant. *

Duo - * Respire ! C'est juste ton imagination qui symbolise ta peur. *

Le jeune homme de plus en plus angoissé, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

Le départ fut honorable, mais plus le temps passait et plus la mer loin de se calmer, insufflait ses volontés. 

Lorsque le nageur la jugea décidément trop forte pour rivaliser avec elle, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dérivé bien loin de la côte. Et comme toujours dans ces moments là, il n'eut pas le meilleur souvenir.

* Wufei – Au large, habillés comme vous l'êtes, les requins vont vous prendre pour leurs desserts favoris *

Un brin de panique s'empara de l'américain, quand nageant de toutes ses forces vers le rivage, il se sentait inexorablement éloigné de ce dernier. Le retour de toutes ses craintes eurent définitivement raison de son sang froid. Il chercha désespérément à poser pied, mais ne trouvant que le vide, perdit tous gestes coordonnés. 

Il venait à peine d'être fauché par une vague plus haute que les autres qu'il se sentit, comme par magie, remonté à la surface.

Heero – T'as fini de jouer les sous-marins ?

Duo – Heero !!!!!!!!!!!

Heero – Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait des heures que je t'appel !

Duo – Je.. * Hein !!!!!!!!!!! Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fous, je suis entraîné vers le large contre ma volonté, je manque de me noyer et il me demande ce que je fabrique ? Il croit que je m'amuse ou quoi ????? * Pas entendu. - glurps - * Et une tasse de plus, une ! *

Heero – Arrête de te débattre et laisse toi porter par le courant !

Duo – Mais au cas où t'avais pas remarqué, il nous éloigne ton fichu courant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero – Il n'a rien de dangereux. Son principe est de faire une boucle, si t'attends tranquillement tu reviendras à ton point de départ _(Si quelqu'un se souvient du nom de ce courant qu'il me le dise, ^_^ Merci.)_

Duo – Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant !!!!!!!!!!

Heero – j'ai pas pensé que tu te lancerais si loin sans moi.

Sortant enfin de l'eau, une chose frappa le Shinigami : sur le sable, des chaussures. Se tournant vers Heero, il constata qu'il ne portait pas de combinaison mais un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, sa tenue de voyage. Or vu le temps qui ne cessait de se dégrader _(sont pourtant pas en Normandie ^^ !!)_ il ne devait pas avoir chaud.

Duo – Pourquoi t'es venu faire trempette si t'étais pas habillé pour ?

Heero – * Il devient amnésique ou quoi ? * Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels alors j'ai jugé préférable de te rejoindre pour que tu arrêtes de lutter inutilement contre le courant. 

Fatigué de tout ça il se laissa tomber sur le sable, assis face à la mer.

Duo – * Réfléchis avant de parler. T'étais en train de te noyer quand il t'a repêché. * Ba Merci.

Heero – Pas de quoi.

Duo – Je me sens pas bien d'un coup _(Shinigami tourne de l'œil ?)_

Heero – Chute de tension, reste pas debout.

Loin de suivre ses conseils, le jeune homme sortit de son champ de vision et puis plus rien : le noir total.

Heero – Duo !

Duo – Hum ? ^_________^

Heero – T'as pas fini ?

Il se retrouvait une serviette de bain sur la tête avec un Duo prenant un malin plaisir à lui frictionner les cheveux !

Duo – Justement non, je ne fais que commencer. Si tu restes comme ça, tu vas te choper une bronchite et tu trouveras encore à dire que c'est de ma faute.

Heero – Parce que ce serait de ta faute. Si t'avais pas été jouer les sirènes, j'aurais pas eu à me mettre à l'eau ! Et donne moi ça !

Duo refusa net de lui confier la serviette ayant décidé de s'attaquer au reste du corps. ^________^

Heero – Tu devais pas être très net ce matin, t'as pas remarqué que la mer était déchaînée. Tempête force 4, baignade interdite même pour les professionnels.

Duo – Et comment je pouvais savoir ? * A son regard, je sens que je m'enfonce là *

Heero – Le drapeau !

Duo – De ?

Heero – La plage.

Duo – Les plages ont des drapeaux ?

Heero - * Ok, ce mec est un cas désespéré * à 200m sur ta droite.

Duo - * Pas la peine de me retourner, je viens de frôler la mort pour ne pas avoir compris la signalétique balnéaire ! * ….

Heero – Vois le bon coté des choses, tu n'as plus rien à apprendre de moi, je t'ai bien observé tout à l'heure et tu obtiens le certificat d'aptitude haut la main.

Duo – ^_^ C'est vrai ?

Heero – Hum _(=oui)._

Voyant le corps de son ami trembler avant qu'il ne reprenne la maîtrise de lui même, Duo le recouvrit définitivement de la serviette.

Duo – Faut qu'on rentre ou tout Iceberg-man que tu sois, tu vas geler.

Heero – Pas tout de suite.

Duo – * ? *

Heero – * _soupir* _Duo, faut qu'on parle.

Duo – … 

Heero – …

Duo – * Ok, là il attend que je m'y colle * 

Duo – Quand nous étions dans cette boite de conserve, t'es devenu plus ouvert avec moi, la proximité de la mort sûrement. N'empêche que j'ai cru pendant un moment que ça pourrait se poursuivre. Et puis tu m'as proposé de m'aider. Et t'étais si….

Heero – agressif, impatient, intolérant… je suis désolé, j'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux.

Duo – Non, Heero, tu m'as montré patience, douceur et compréhension. Tu ne m'as pas aidé à vivre avec ma peur, tu l'as fait disparaître. Tu as toujours été disponible, répondant à toutes mes questions aussi stupides soient-elles. Tu m'as fait connaître la mer, avant de me jeter dedans. Et … et au final tu m'as dévoilé une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité. Une part de toi même sensible au monde qui l'entoure.

Heero – Duo, arrête.

Duo – Mais non !!! Si seulement on ne s'arrêtait pas toujours on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

N'en pouvant plus de l'entendre parler, il lui frôla le visage.

Heero – Tais toi !

Duo – Pourquoi ? 

Pas de réponse, plus de mots, plus de paroles, de simples gestes emprunts de tendresse. 

Heero approcha avec douceur et une certaine crainte, ses deux mains _(sortant à peine de la serviette de bain posée sur ses épaules)_ du visage qui lui faisait face. Comme dans un ralenti, il approcha celui-ci du sien pour capturer des lèvres au goût salé par l'eau de mer. Le baiser ne dura que très peu de temps, aussitôt suivi par le bavardage incessant d'un Dieu de la mort pas dérouté pour si peu.

Duo – Tu fais pas ça, juste pour me faire taire au moins ?

Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas lâché sa prise sur le visage de sa sirène, l'approcha de nouveau pour un second baiser un peu plus long, un peu plus passionné. Quand il recula de nouveau Duo continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Duo – Ou pour me changer les idées, comme moi quand on était coincé dans ….. 

Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, prenant possession, avec encore plus d'attrait, des lèvres si désirées.

Duo – C'est du sérieux ce coup-ci ?

Tel un jeu bien rodé, le japonais s'approcha de nouveau à quelques millimètres de lui, prêt à renouveler ses précédentes réponses

Duo – ….avec permission de te sauter dessus à tous moments ?

Quand il recula très légèrement, soudain immobile, le fixant avec beaucoup d'attention.

Ce mouvement de recul ne passa pas inaperçu au pauvre Duo, qui la mort dans l'âme, changea la teneur de sa demande d'une petite voix reflétant son ENORME déception.

Duo – Dès qu'on sera seuls tous les deux ?

La réponse fut cette fois, accompagnée d'un tout petit micro sourire en coin. Il n'était pas si difficile de se faire comprendre finalement. Alors pour lui signifier qu'il avait apprécié la concession de l'américain, Heero fit durer le baiser, laissant ses mains jouer les exploratrices. Quand ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, un seul mot resta aux lèvres de Duo.

Duo – Encore *^___^*

Le sourire du jeune brun, s'agrandit légèrement, alors qu'il s'attelait à répondre à la demande.

……

Duo – Heero ?

Heero – hum ?

Duo – Comment tu fais pour supporter une telle température, trempé jusqu'aux os ?

Heero – Comme tout le monde : j'ai froid.

Duo – (d'une petite voix, n'osant pas le lui demander) Envie d'un bain chaud avec moi ?

Heero – hum.

Duo – Plus explicite la réponse.

Il renouvela sa nouvelle méthode de communication, qui au passage semblait avoir un franc succès.

Heero – Rentrons.

Aussi vite, un Duo frigorifié, bondit sur ses pieds attendant le mouvement nettement moins rapide de son compagnon.

Duo – Vite, vite, vite !!!!!!!!! * Vais prendre un bain avec mon yuiiiiiiiii à moi ^___^ *

Heero – hum ! * je te rappel qu'on a une mission à préparer avant *

__

(C'est la deuxième fois que leur conscience parlent entre elles ! ^__^ Vous trouvez pas ça chou ?)

Quatre qui espionnait le chemin menant à leur maison, les vit enfin revenir.

Quatre – Ca y est ils rentrent !

Wufei – Tu peux pas les lâcher deux minutes ?

Quatre – Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ###^_^### 

Wufei – Ô_Ô C'était quoi c'est ultras sons ?????????

Trowa – Quatre tu t'es fait mal ?

Quatre – Ils se tiennent la main ^______^

Wufei – Super ! _(Et avec un enthousiasme à faire pousser les carottes ^_^ ° s'y vous plait !)_

Quatre se précipita à la porte d'entré pour la leur ouvrir, malheureusement pour lui, les mains venaient de se séparer.

Quatre – ^__^ Tout va bien ?

Duo – #^___________^ # vi.

Heero – Pitié faites pas **ça** quand je suis là !

Quatre – Heero t'es trempé qu'est-ce que tu …….°^_^ Ok on verra plus tard !

Trowa – Enfin de retour ? 

Heero – hum !

Wufei – T'as remarqué que tu bousilles le plancher là ?

Heero – On passe à la suite….merci * Ils peuvent pas me lâcher de temps à autre ? *

Wufei – Ô_o * Il répond depuis quand lui ? *

Trowa – Mission ?

Heero – Mission !

Duo – * Quoi mission ! Nonnonnonnonnonnon c'est Bain, bain et encore bain !!!!!!!!!! *

Trowa – Bien, l'objectif de notre nouvelle mission est……

Duo – * T_T *

A suivre…


	5. Leçon n°5 : Une baignoire n’est pas une ...

Auteur : Mimi Yuy 

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Leçon de natation en 6 leçons

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Histoire d'eau.

****

Leçon n°5 : Une baignoire n'est pas une piscine.

Les différentes phases de leur mission misent au point, ils se donnèrent quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain matin 04:00, heure de départ pour leur énième attaque.

Enfin libéré, Duo monta comme un seul homme au 1er, prétextant un besoin urgent de se changer, le tout sans jamais cesser de chantonner.

Wufei – Hourra. Shinigami est de retour.

Quatre – Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. Qu'il soit triste ou joyeux, il reste la même personne.

Wufei – Tu me retireras pas l'idée que ce type est schizophrène.

Le jeune homme soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de le faire changer d'avis.

Heero – Je monte moi aussi.

Quatre – Oui ^___^ .

Heero – Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Quatre – * Il va le rejoindre. #^_^# * Vous vous êtes enfin parlé ?

Heero – hum.

Quatre – Tu veux qu'on vous laisse la maison ? Histoire d'être un peu seuls.

Heero – hein ????

Un regard perdu en quête d'explication vers Trowa, lui fit monter le feu aux joues.

Heero – Je vais dormir Quatre, juste dormir (voyant que ca ne suffisait pas, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter) et seul !!!

Quatre – En attendant, on viendra pas vous déranger avant demain. ^____^

Dépité, il abandonna la partie et suite à un geste de soutiens de Trowa, une tape sur l'épaule comme seul réconfort, il monta fatigué les marches de l'escalier.

Arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo, il entendit ce dernier continuer à chanter sous sa douche. Attendant son tour, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux juste un instant. Lorsque le chanteur sortit enfin, il trouva le pilote de son cœur profondément endormi et s'y approcha sans un bruit.

Duo – Pas tous les jours que tu me laisses t'approcher dans ton sommeil. Serait-ce ta façon de me dire que tu acceptes que j'entre dans ton monde personnel ? 

Il lui faisait penser à un ange tombé du ciel. N'y résistant pas, il lui embrassa ses lèvres. Cela ne suffit pas à le réveiller pour autant, mais il l'entendit dans un soupir, murmurer son nom.

Duo – Décidément c'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Repose toi bien et ne cesse pas de rêver de moi.

Un dernier baiser volé et il le couvrit tendrement, impatient qu'il se relève.

Quand il se réveilla, il avait retrouvé une partie de ses esprits et cela ne lui présageait rien de bon. Mais un regard vers la table de nuit où se trouvait un plateau repas, le fit sourire. Prenant conscience de se réaction, il sut qu'il était définitivement atteint. Le soldat parfait perdait bel et bien du terrain sur le contrôle de sa vie.

Heero - * K'so, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? *

Le responsable de ce dégèle remonta dans sa chambre, bien décidé à retrouver sa belle au bois dormant. Après de grands calculs, il était persuadé qu'elle se trouvait dans une de ses phases de sommeil léger et était décidé à mettre en pratique la théorie des contes de fées. Aussi, ce fut avec une grande déception qu'il constata qu'il arrivait trop tard. Le lit était déserté, l'assiette vide et du bruit dans la salle de bain, l'informait que le japonais devait prendre une douche. Ne cherchant même pas à savoir s'il en avait le droit, il s'y précipita, ouvrit la porte en grand et tomba déçu sur un Heero, de dos, n'ayant même pas commencé à déboutonner sa chemise.

Ce dernier trop habitué par ce genre de comportement de la part de son compagnon de chambré ne cilla même pas du regard. _(il en a vu d'autre le pauvre)_

Heero – On sait plus frapper ?

Duo – On est seul. Exact ?

Heero – A moins que quatre _(Q – Atchoum ! ^^!)_ ne soit planqué dans le placard, oui.

Duo – Ben alors j'ai tout les droits. ^___^ !

Et il sauta au cou de son pilote préféré, l'obligeant à reculer de deux pas, sous l'impact.

Heero – Duo !

Duo – hummmm ?

Heero – Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me sauter dessus comme ça ?

Duo – Tu m'en as donné le droit ce matin, tu te souviens ?

Heero – hum ?!

Le jeune homme comprit soudain, toute la portée de ce qu'il avait accepté

Duo – Moi je ne tiendrais ma part du marché que si tu tiens la tienne.

Heero – ? _(=à dire ?)_

Voyant qu'il avait réussit son coup d'éclat, Duo lui résuma la situation au creux de l'oreille.

Duo – J'ai tout les droits quand on est tout les deux et en échange je ne t'embarrasse pas en public. Enfin peut-être devant Quatre,

Heero grogna tout doucement, alors que Duo ne quittait pas son cou l'y embrassant indéfiniment.

Duo – ou Trowa,

Grognement un peu plus fort,

Duo – ou Wufei.

****

Bien plus fort.

Voyant qu'il acceptait de confirmer ce qu'ils s'étaient dit quelques heures plus tôt, il l'en remercia d'un énorme "Smack" sur la joue, avant de revenir sur ses yeux.

Duo – * Content pas content ? C'est quoi ce regard ? *

Heero – Duo.

Duo – Vouiii ?

Heero – Ce n'est pas de l'embarras !

Duo – Oh ! * Je m'attendais pas à celle là * Si c'en est ! T'as peur que je te détruise ton image de soldat-regard-glacial-parfait. Et je le comprend mieux que tu ne le crois, même si je suis bien tenté de l'oublier parfois.

Heero – hum. _(=t'avises pas à ce que ca arrive)_

Duo – * oups trucs à pas dire ^^!!! * très très peu souvent.

Heero – hum. _(=OK)_

Duo – Quoiqu'il en soit, si je me laisse aller, (reprend ses baisers autour de son cou) je ne m'attend à aucune réponse de ta part sauf dans ce genre de mo….

Heero répondit, avant même la fin de la requête, et le fit taire de là seul manière qui semblait marcher avec lui.

Heero – * Est-ce donc le seul moyen d'avoir le silence avec toi ? *

Duo Maxwell, s'écarta légèrement distrait par un bruit permanent.

Duo – Pourquoi tu fais couler l'eau quand t'es pas encore en dessous ? * Va encore me dire que c'est moi qui l'ai interrompu °^_^;; *

Mais quand il regarda dans la direction de la baignoire, il ne put qu'ouvrir grand les yeux.

Duo – C'est ce que je crois ?

La très légère rougeur prise par Heero répondit pour lui.

Duo – Tu allais m'attendre ou venir me chercher ?

Prenant une teinte supérieure et détournant le regard gêné, Duo sut que oui, il en avait l'intention même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Son cœur fondit de pur bonheur.

Duo – ^___________^

Poussé par ses sentiments trop violents en cet instant, le Dieu de la mort porta une seconde attaque à son homologue le faisant tomber tout habiller dans l'eau chaude et parfumé du bain.

Un cri en retenti dans toute la maison

Heero – Duooooooooooooooooooooo !!!

Suite à ce son qui ne présageait rien de bon, Trowa leva un sourcil allongé sur le canapé un gros livre à la main.

Trowa – * Vont pas recommencer à se battre ces deux là ! *

Puis il remarqua que Wufei s'apprêtait à détaler comme un lapin. Un œil interrogateur et ce dernier répondit à sa question muette, en lui montrant une affichette promotionnant un Cycle de films d'art martiaux. 

Wufei – Besoin de sortir me changer les idées.

Quatre, montant ses blancs en neige _(il cuisine ^_^)_, n'entendit : ni le cri rageur d'Heero, ni le départ précipité du chinois.

Un peu plus tard. Quatre rêvassait assit sur le canapé, la tête de son amant sur ses genoux. Ce dernier somnolait, son livre ouvert sur la poitrine, laissant le jeune blond jouer avec ses cheveux.

Quatre – Où est Wufei ?

Trowa – Ciné en ville. Il rentre ce soir.

Duo, dans les bras d'un Heero somnolant, jouant avec les mains de ce dernier. _(2 et 4 ont les mêmes tics ^_^°)_

Duo – Heero.

Heero – hum ? _(=quoi ?)_

Duo – Tout va bien ?

Heero – hum ! _(=quelle question !)_

Duo – C'est que ça ne te ressemble pas de dormir 3 heures en pleine journée et de rester si fatigué malgré tout.

Heero – Pas dormi cette nuit.

L'américain se retourna pour lui faire face, provoquant quelques mouvements d'eau.

Duo – Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tôt ? La mission commence demain à l'aube tu dois te reposer beaucoup plus si tu veux être en forme !!!!

Heero – Ca va très bien, te fais pas de soucis.

Se lâchant de plus en plus, il lui fit un sourire, pas un mini micro chouias de sourire, non un vrai de vrai, un peu timide certes, mais ça restait assez innovant pour déstabiliser n'importe qui connaissant le soldat parfait.

Duo – Heero, tu m'inquiètes vraiment.

Heero – Moi qui voulais te rassurer, c'est loupé.

Duo - * Et il recommence, je craque, il est trop beau, c'est pas possible d'être aussi beau. *

Duo – Heero, je…..

Une petite sonnerie obligea le jeune homme à se lever, laissant à regret Trowa se redresser légèrement.

Quatre – Désolé, faut que j'aille sortir le gâteau du four.

Trowa – hm.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer n'était pas si facile à dire, mais il voulait le faire maintenant, après tout leur métier ne leur garantissait pas qu'ils seraient encore en vie demain, alors pourquoi attendre encore plus longtemps ?

Ne supportant plus son regard si transperçant, il baissa progressivement la tête. 

Duo – Hee-chan, I love you.

Heero se baissa dans le but de récupérer les yeux de la première et unique personne lui ayant jamais dit ces mots.

A peine venait-il de sortir son moule en forme de cœur_ ^_^°_ du four, que le cuisinier fut pris d'une soudaine crise l'obligeant à porter une main à sa poitrine. 

Quatre – Oh non.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour lui murmurer à son tour ce qu'il ressentait. 

Heero – Ai Shiteru me too, Duo-kun.

Et il l'embrassa, scellant ainsi leur déclaration commune.

Quatre manqua s'effondrer au sol, lâchement trahi par le soutient de ses jambes.

Quatre – Heero ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Le plus jeune des quatre pilotes s'approcha doucement de son ami.

Quatre – Trowa, faut que je m'éloigne de cette maison et vite.

Trowa – Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Quatre – Je -------- [1], je sais que j'aurais jamais du, mais je voulais savoir si tout allait bien et -------- …

Le comportement étrange de Quatre inquiétant le français, ce dernier se mit en position assise.

Trowa – Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Quatre ?

Quatre – …j'ai voulu savoir si tout allait bien entre eux ce matin alors j'ai descendu toutes mes barrières. Ils étaient si bien et chacun de nous si calme que je n'ai pas pensé à les remonter mais maintenant…

Trowa – Continue.

Quatre – Heero ! Heero a du se réveiller parce que là c'est de plus en fort et ------- ##^_^## et je ne peux plus rien contrôler. Ce qu'il dégage est si nouveau et si puissant que -------

Trowa – Ok, j'ai compris.

Le français saisit leurs blousons et le prit par la main en direction de la sortie.

Trowa – Si il y en a un qui apprend ça, il te tue !

Quatre – Je suis désolé, je -------.

Un coup d'œil vers le plafond, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient mettre en pratique la haut pour rendre son Quatre dans cet état et Trowa entraîna ce dernier à l'extérieur.

Sur la plage, deux silhouettes se promenaient main dans la main.

Trowa – Ca va mieux ?

Quatre – Oui ^__^* _(il respire enfin)_, tu sais je ne voulais pas m'immiscer à ce point dans leurs cœurs, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse me faire autant d'effets.

Trowa – T'en fait pas.

Quatre – Il l'aime tellement, ses sentiments sont si forts et si ….violents !

Trowa – Je ne comprend pas. On s'est toujours douté qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Comment peux-tu être à ce point surpris ? 

Quatre – Non ! C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Il ne s'était jamais ouvert à personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui et en une fraction de seconde toutes les barrières qui empêchaient quiconque de l'atteindre se sont effondrées. Jusqu'ici, il était le seul que je ne touchais que superficiellement.

Trowa – Duo était si renfermé ?

Quatre – Mais je ne parle pas de lui.

Trowa – Heero ?

Quatre – Si seulement Duo pouvait ne serait-ce que soupçonner tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Il dépasse n'importe lequel d'entre nous dans ses sentiments. C'est si déstabilisant de se dire que ce genre de chose existe.

Voyant soudain qu'il faisait de la peine à son compagnon, il se reprit aussitôt.

Quatre – Tu sais, je ressens les choses d'autant plus qu'elle me concerne ou que la personne est proche de moi. En définitif, même si je suis sensible à leur amour respectif, cela n'a aucune commune mesure avec ce qui émane de nous et du "plaisir" ###^_^### que tu me donnes.

Trowa ne répondit rien _(pour dire quoi de toute façon !)_ mais le prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte, son cadet reposant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Quatre – Tu penses que j'ai le droit d'en parler à Duo ? Après tout je ne suis pas sur qu'Heero souhaite qu'il le sache. Mais dans l'hypothèse inverse, je lui faciliterais la tache, lui qui a tant de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent.

Trowa – Parle le lui en.

Quatre – Auquel ?

Trowa – Heero, parle lui.

Quatre – Oui ?

Trowa – Je peux m'en charger si tu préfères ?

Soulagé qu'il lui propose enfin, il fit plusieurs hochements de tête signifiant son accord.

Trowa – Me dis pas que t'as peur de lui ?

Quatre – Oh non ! Etonnement, je suis le seul avec lequel il a toujours été très attentionné, mais je sais que **lui** préférera aborder ce sujet avec toi.

Trowa – … 

Ils rentrèrent après leur longue promenade pour retrouver, Wufei devant la porte.

Quatre – De retour ? C'était bien ?

Wufei – Génial, le réalisateur était le célèbre…….

Une fois à l'intérieur, Quatre alla voir le Duo sur-actif ayant prit possession de la cuisine devenue surchargée, tandis que Wufei continuait à expliquer les grandes lignes du film qu'il venait de voir à un Trowa quelque peu perdu dans la sommes de références utilisé par le chinois.

Quatre – Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de beau ?

Duo – Spécialités Japonaises ! ^___^

Quatre – Je suis vraiment content que ça se passe si bien entre vous deux.

Duo – Me too, me too ^______^.

Quand il fut l'heure de passer à table, la raison d'un tel thème au menu, descendit les yeux encore ensommeillés.

Heero – * Encore et toujours ces regards sur moi ! Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour mériter ça ? * …

Une paire d'yeux sortirent du groupe, deux Améthystes resplendissantes.

Heero – * Pitié garde tes distance ou je ne répond de rien ! *

Pour lui faire plaisir il ne s'assit pas à ses cotés. Heero l'en remercia mais changea vite d'avis lorsqu'il compris la raison pour laquelle il tenait ABSOLUMENT à s'asseoir face à lui. 

Duo resta totalement impassible tout le long du repas, alors qu'il mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs du légendaire Soldat-Parfait-Iceberg-Man avec l'un de ses pieds °^_^;;;. Personne ne fit aucune remarque, mais ses regards-de-la-mort ne passèrent guère inaperçus.

A suivre…

---------------------------------------------

[1] Espace durant lequel, il ne peut même plus parler tant son empathie l'accapare. 


	6. Leçon n°6 : Eviter tout plongeon pieds e...

Auteur : Mimi Yuy 

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Leçon de natation en 6 leçons

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Histoire d'eau.

****

Leçon n°6 : Eviter tout plongeon pieds et poings liés.

L'aube arriva et la mission débuta.

Les terroristes avaient pour objectif la destruction d'un énième cargo de transport appartenant à OZ. Malheureusement, une fois encore, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu.

Un malencontreux accident fit en sorte qu'Heero se trouve arrêté, les mains solidement liées, alors que les quatre autres pilotes, descendus à leur tour de leur Gundam, se trouvaient mis en joues.

Capitaine – Tu connais le sort des passagers clandestins gamins ?

Heero – …….

Capitaine – Comme je suis d'un naturel généraux, je te laisse le choix : l'eau _(noyé) _ou le fer _(égorgé)_ ?

Heero – * Pourquoi je dois toujours me taper leurs discours foireux ? * ….

D'un geste rapide, il passa une de ses jambes derrière celles de son ennemi. Ce dernier en perdit comme prévu l'équilibre, mais tombant vers le jeune terroriste, l'entraîna de son poids avec lui par dessus bord.

Duo – Mais il est dingue !!!!!!!!!!! 

Les pilotes profitèrent de ce moment de surprise, pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et désarmer une partie de leurs assaillants. Ils auraient souhaité sauter à leur tour pour lui venir en aide mais les renforts venaient de choisir ce même moment pour arriver à leur tour sur le pont supérieur.

Duo – Il remonte pas, y remonte pas !!!!

Quatre – Duo ! Ca fait déjà 10 minutes !

Duo – Pas besoin de me le rappeler ? 

Il fit un vite tour d'horizon et apparemment les trois autres personnes susceptibles de lui venir en aide combattaient déjà plusieurs hommes, les empêchant de s'approcher des balustrades. Il ne restait que lui, alors sans plus réfléchir, le Shinigami se fraya un passage à coup de couteau et sauta à son tour.

Sous l'eau le soldat parfait ne perdait pas plus sa maîtrise qu'à l'air libre. 

Il réussit à profiter de la surprise de leur soudaine immersion, pour prendre le contrôle de l'arme de poing de son ennemi. Malheureusement, après lui avoir enfoncé dans le cœur, l'homme s'enfouis dans les profondeurs de l'océan l'emportant avec lui, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Ils mourraient tous les deux.

Heero – * Pas paniquer, t'as plus d'air, les mains liées et encore 100 m à remonter avant d'atteindre la surface ! *

Il eu beau faire de son mieux, il sentait bien que le manque d'oxygène commençait à lui poser un sérieux problème pour faire bouger le moindre muscle.

Heero - * Pas de chance, tu y étais presque. *

Il s'apprêtait à se laisser envahir par l'eau glacée quand son ange de la mort apparu dans son champs de vision.

Ce dernier eut alors la bonne idée de lui faire don, par un baiser, de quelques bulles d'oxygène, tout en lui déliant les mains, aidé de son inséparable poignard.

En moins de deux, ils remontèrent enfin à la surface.

Duo – Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à me libérer.

Heero – C'était très bien. Merci. * hum * _(il s'en inverse les pédales ^_^)_

Duo – On va pas pouvoir remonter.

Heero – De toute façon, le navire va pas tarder à sombrer, on doit s'éloigner au plus vite si on veux pas se faire entraîner avec lui.

Duo – T'as remarqué qu'on était en pleine mer. On voit à peine la côte, là.

Heero – Elle n'est pas si loin que tu le crois et de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix ! * Puis si tu réfléchissais deux secondes, tu n'oublierais pas que nos compagnons finiront bien par venir nous repêcher. *

Ignorant les protestation de l'américain, Heero commença à s'éloigner en crawl, mais au bout de deux longueurs il se retourna, se doutant bien qu'il ne serait pas suivi aussi facilement.

Heero – Panique pas ou tu vas encore oublier un mouvement de base !

Duo – Je ne panique pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Heero se rapprocha de lui et l'entraîna dans son sillage, reculant tout en lui parlant calmement

Heero – Tu ne paniques pas. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Je cherche juste à te faire réagir pour que tu me poursuives de colère.

Duo – (après un court moment de réflexion) Et il se fout de moi en plus du reste.

Heero ne put réprimer un mini-mimi sourire.

Heero – Dieu sait que c'est pas si facile.

Duo – On arrivera jamais à s'éloigner assez vite du navire avant que tout n'explose.

Un grand bruit le fit se retourner quand il constata qu'ils étaient déjà bien loin de tous problèmes.

Duo – Comment t'as fait ça ?

Il regarda de nouveau son maître nageur et observa enfin, que ce dernier lui tenait le poignet depuis le départ le tirant ainsi patiemment vers le rivage.

Heero – Prêt à mettre en pratique ?

Duo – Ai-je seulement le choix ? 

Heero – On peut continuer comme ça si tu préfères.

Duo – Et y être encore demain ? Merci.

Il se détacha de sa bouée humaine et commença à y aller doucement. Heero le suivit nageant à son rythme. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures, toute bonne condition physique qu'ils aient, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le Shinigami peu habitué à cet élément, ralentit progressivement jusqu'à faire du sur-place.

Heero – Tout va bien ?

Duo – Nannnn ça va pas ! Comment tu veux que ça aille, j'ai faim, je suis crevé et je vois toujours pas la terre ferme

Heero – Je parlais pas de la fatigue.

Duo – Non, sur le principe de base, j'ai plus vraiment de problème depuis un moment. 

Il se calma deux secondes, sachant pertinemment qu'Heero n'était pas seul responsable de leur situation.

Duo – On en a encore pour combien de temps là ?

Heero – Trop longtemps. On doit faire une pause.

Duo – Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé, une pause en pleine mer.

Heero – Fait la planche.

Duo – La quoi ?

Heero – Met toi sur le dos et laisse toi flotter.

Duo – Ah.

Il tenta de s'exécuter mais, son principal défaut avait toujours été de trop plier le bassin.

Duo – Heero !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero – Laisse toi faire et arrête de m'hurler dessus ça te déséquilibre.

Il lui fit prendre la bonne posture et l'imita un petit moment.

Duo – Ce serait presque agréable, flottant au grés des vents, réchauffés par la douce chaleur du soleil……

A n'en pas douter le jeune homme se laissait aller au doux bercements des vagues. Mais une ombre coupa les chauds rayons du soleil, réveillant si brusquement le pauvre Duo qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tout ce qu'il avait retenu pour rester à la surface. Dans un bel élan de panique, une main géante s'approcha d'eux, créant par sa présence des turbulences dans l'eau. La mains plongea et remonta dans sa paume les deux naufragés.

Duo n'ayant pas vu le coup venir avait but plusieurs tasses et tentait à présent de se débarrasser de tout cet excès d'eau.

Heero – Ca va toujours ?

Silence

Heero – Est-ce que ça va ? (élevant la voix)

Silence 

Heero – Duo !!!

Il s'approchait de lui commençant à s'inquiéter pour de bon, quand ce dernier profita de l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus, le faisant lourdement retomber sur le dos.

Wuffei – Peuvent pas se tenir tranquille, le temps qu'on les dépose au sol ?

Quatre – Sont trop chou #^_^# !!!!!!!

Trowa – …. * je connais une réputation qui va avoir du mal à s'en remettre *

Heero – On va prendre ça pour un oui.

Duo – Tu m'as sauvé la vie Hee-chan.

Heero – Je rappellerais à toute fin utile que c'est toi qui a plongé à mon secours tout à l'heure et Quatre qui vient de te sortir de l'océan.

Duo – Mais j'aurais pas réussi à faire tout ce chemin sans toi.

Heero – Ok. Mais maintenant pousse toi de là !

Duo – Nannnnnnnnnnnn.

Il ne bougea pas, ses mains autour de son cou, le recouvrant de tout son long.

Heero - * Oh et puis à quoi bon lutter face à cette sangsue *

Le soldat parfait reposa sa tête contre la paume de Sandrock et serra le corps encore tremblant de son ami entre ses bras.

Duo – hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ^___^

Heero – Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à te tenir toi !

Duo – Quand tu veux.

A suivre…

****


	7. Epilogue.

Auteur : Mimi Yuy 

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Leçon de natation en 6 leçons

Couples : **1+2** et 3+4 

* texte entre deux étoiles * = pensées du personnage

__

texte en italique = ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter 

****

Histoire d'eau.

****

Epilogue : 

Ils avaient décidé en ce jour de beau temps d'abdiquer à la demande incessante de Duo et Quatre : à savoir aller faire un pique nique sur la plage, avant leur départ de la région. Les deux plus jeunes ressemblaient à de vrais chiots le jour de leur première sortie, courant dans tout les sens avec de grands éclats de rire. Wufei, avait pris le partie de reprendre un peu de couleur en s'exposant à la douce chaleur du soleil, tandis que porte-de-prison et regard-de-la-mort marchaient le long de la côte profitant d'un rare moment d'accalmie pour se parler loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

Leur paix fut vite brisée par l'arrivée impromptue d'un jeune homme aux allures de gamin.

Duo – Quatre vient de m'apprendre que tu faisais du surf lors d'une de vos missions communes. Tu m'apprendras ?

Heero – Hum ! _(n'a pas l'air très chaud °^_^ )_

Duo – T_T Siou plaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ?

Il partit avant même de connaître sa réponse, tyranniser le pauvre Wufei qui n'avait strictement rien demandé….

Wufei – * Nataku, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? * 

__

(la diffusion des " Dents de la mers ", souviens toi ^__^ )

…avant de foncer droit dans la mer pour se jeter sur sa dernière cible : un Quatre tout autant déchaîné qui lui réservait lui même quelques surprises d'ordre aquatique.

Heero en resta totalement désabusé au point de se prendre la tête dans l'une de ses mains.

Trowa – Plutôt efficace ta méthode de sensibilisation, pas une minute sans qu'il ne retourne à l'eau ! 

Heero – J'ai fait un monstre.

Trowa – Mais non, juste un ado heureux.

Heero – C'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter ça, **toute** **ta vie.**

Trowa – Si longtemps ?

Heero – * Et merde qu'est-ce que je viens d'avouer moi *

Trowa – Quoique tu en dises, je reste persuadé, que tu préfères le voir vivant et joyeux plutôt que renfermé sur lui même ?

Wufei – Duooooooooo !!!!! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Heero – Tu veux parier ?

Fin.

Mimi Yuy

Mai 2002


End file.
